Sweet Dreams
by GirlInTheBlueHoodie
Summary: Another cute Klaine oneshot, big on the fluffyness! And introducing an OC- Kurt's niece Marie :D


**Hi there, me again :)**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who read/favourited/reviewed 'Waiting for a Train', it means so much to me- love and hugs to you all! So this idea came to me out of nowhere one day, but I liked the idea of Kurt as an uncle- I mean, wouldn't he be one of the best uncles ever?**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, it makes me smile every time :D**

**Enjoy! Blue xx**

* * *

Kurt lazily reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, smiling to himself as Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him gently back.

"Missed you," Blaine sighed as his boyfriend snuggled back into his embrace.

Kurt laughed softly, rolling over so he could make out the silhouette of Blaine's curly hair in the darkness. He reached up and twisted a lock of it around his fingers, before letting it spring back into place.

"I'm glad Marie's here," he smiled. "She's the only person who can persuade you to leave your hair curly- not even _I_ can do that."

Blaine buried his face in the pillow, mumbling something Kurt couldn't make out.

"What was that? Blaine?" Kurt pushed playfully at his boyfriend's shoulder, nudging him so the fabric no longer muffled his voice.

"As soon as Marie's gone, I'm getting the gel out again," Blaine pouted. "I look ridiculous like this."

Unable to help himself, Kurt began laughing, the musical sound startlingly loud in the quiet of the night. He spluttered a little, trying to contain his amusement, as the dark-haired man rolled over to face the bedroom wall.

"Stop making fun of me," Blaine mumbled childishly, snuggling into the duvet.

"Hey, don't sulk, beautiful," Kurt teased, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "I'm not making fun; it's just that you sound like a little kid. It's adorable, honestly."

Blaine harrumphed into his pillow, but took Kurt's hands and guided his arms so he was held tightly in the chestnut-haired man's embrace.

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he lay listening to Blaine's breathing. _I should offer to look after Marie more often,_ he thought, remembering Blaine's reaction when Kurt's niece had walked in on him about to gel his hair.

"_Don't make it all flat," she had said, skipping up to him. "I think it looks nice when it's all bouncy." Blaine had looked a little surprised at first, but then laughed at the five year old and put his hair gel back on the shelf._

"_Okay then princess, you know best," he'd smirked, lifting her up for a hug._

Kurt still couldn't believe Blaine had broken his incessant daily gelling routine, although he had to admit; with her wide blue eyes and dark hair in braids, little Marie could wrap anyone around her little finger. Especially her parents; Kurt's half-brother Finn and his wife Rachel. They absolutely doted on her, and it had taken a lot of persuasion on Kurt's part for them to take a well-deserved weekend away for their anniversary and let Marie stay with him and Blaine.

Kurt's eyes were just drifting closed when he heard the bedroom door being pushed open, and a little voice approached him.

"Uncle Kurt? Are you asleep?" Marie whispered, edging closer to the bed, clutching her favourite teddy bear to her chest.

"No, I'm awake, sweetheart," Kurt replied, pulling himself up onto his elbows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I had a bad dream," Marie mumbled, tears pulling at her voice. She reached her arms out to her uncle, who sat her on the bed next to him and hugged her tight.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie, it's just a dream, it can't hurt you," Kurt murmured soothingly, stroking Marie's hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Shhhh now, it's alright, I've got you."

"Marie? What's the matter princess?" Blaine had woken up when Kurt had broken their embrace, and now he was confused by Marie's crying.

"She had a bad dream," Kurt explained, still comforting his niece.

Marie looked up at Blaine, brushing away tears with the back of her hand. She smiled nervously, still clinging to her teddy bear.

"Can I stay with you tonight please?" she asked.

"Sure you can, sweetheart," Blaine replied instantly, and Kurt smiled.

"Can Teddy stay too?"

"Of course, honey."

Marie smiled and reached out to hug Blaine, wrapping her tiny arms tight round his middle.

After a little shuffling round, Marie was curled up in the middle of the bed with her teddy, Blaine to her left and Kurt to her right. She had her head resting on her uncles' chest, and his arms round her shoulders protectively. It was only a matter of minutes before she was asleep again, safe and warm, her loose hair spread across the pillow.

Blaine lay watching his boyfriend, smiling to himself at Kurt's protectiveness. _I swear every day I find something new about him that makes him seem even more perfect, _he thought. _One day, maybe, it could be our child. He'd make a perfect father; there'd never be a luckier kid alive. One day, one day I hope we'll have kids of our own. Our own family. _Blaine's smile grew wider as he imagined a future with the amazing man lying across from him.

He was pulled from his musings as Marie rolled over, half-awake, and snuggled into his side, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Blaine, are you my uncle too?" she murmured, and Blaine laughed softly.

"Not really, princess," he replied.

"But why not? You and Uncle Kurt live together."

"Me and Blaine aren't married, so technically he's not your uncle," Kurt explained, bemused.

Marie seemed to pause and think about this for a moment.

"Well, _I_ think Blaine is my uncle too," she said, grinning to herself.

"And why is that?" Blaine teased, tapping her lightly on the nose. Marie giggled and playfully swatted Blaine's hand away.

"Because I love you as much as I love Uncle Kurt, and you're not married but you still love each other lots. And because I want an Uncle Blaine too," Marie explained, folding her arms triumphantly as the two men smiled at one another.

"Okay, well maybe Blaine can be your almost-uncle then?" Kurt suggested jokingly, and was met by Blaine's soft laughter.

"Yes please!" Marie grinned, taking Kurt and Blaine's hands in her own. "Love you, Uncle Kurt. Love you, Almost-Uncle Blaine!"

"Love you too, princess," Blaine smiled. _Almost-Uncle Blaine..._ He could get used to that. "Love you, Kurt."

"Love you both. Sweet dreams!" Kurt laughed gently.

_Sweet dreams,_ thought Blaine. _How could I have anything else?_

* * *

__**Thank you so much for reading this (yes, you!), if I were able to send every one of my readers free chocolates, believe me I would!**

**Love you! xx**

**And I need to add a shoutout to my dear friend IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside, who was the first to read this and who gave me the name- where would I be without you dahling? xx**


End file.
